Bimmin
Bimmin is a demon from Hell, that hates the corporate reform that hell has gone under. He wishes to do demon things on earth however he has to wait to be summoned. Appearance Bimmins appearance differs depending on when and where you encounter him. What could be considered his normal appearance would be that of an extremely built and ripped humanoid with hellish red skin. His head is a skull with glowing yellow eyes. Bimmins only clothes are that of jeans and a belt along with black shoes. If Bimmin is outside of hell he will adopt a disguise to blend in with the time period or job he is working. History From what is known of the history of Bimmin it is theorized that Bimmin was created at the beginning of time around the same time Death was created, along with: The Undertaker, Kane, Finn Balor, Alister Black, The Boogeyman, Gangrel and Hornswoggle. It seems as with all entities of hell they slowly find more ways to leave and terrorize humanity for there own twisted purposes. There are several time periods in which the demon Bimmin was seen. Often Bimmin is referred to by different names depending on the culture and time periods but depictions stay the same allowing researchers to confirm his existence. Summoning When Bimmin is summoned by an expert sorcerer such as Nuk they are able to place the correct restrictions on Bimmin to contain his powers but as seen bellow this rarely ever happens and Bimmin is aloud to roam free with his powers slaughtering many people or in more recent times taking it easy from his awful life in corporate hell. Medieval In Medieval times some ancient scriptures and rituals state on ways to summon a demon known as The Red Knight of Bim. Often heralded as a knight of some sort. Some cultures refer to the demon as the black knight but it is unclear if this is the same black knight as referenced in popular media today. Roman Empire Some texts in ancient Rome confuse Romulus the first emperor of Rome for Bimminulous. Interestingly there seems to be a link between the two but it is unclear if Romulus has a power over Bimmin. Bimminulous would often be depicted as being weighted down by Romulus. Historians believe this has to do with the founding of Rome itself. As the popular tale goes Romulus has a twin brother, Remus who is killed in an act of fratricide. An alternate story is proposed in which Bimminulous is forced to kill Remus. It is unclear why he would have trouble doing so but would explain why Bimmin in the modern wrestling era forms the tag team, The DangeroUS Alliance with Remune possible believing that he is Remus reborn and helps him as an act of penance. Golden Age of Piracy Following in the footsteps of Edward Teach many pirates tried to summon his soul from hell but would often summon what they referred to as Bimminbeard. Bimminbeard was a scourge of the seas every time he was summoned. Hundreds of pirates have been said to have been slaughtered in depictions of Bimminbeard. Wild West Bimmin was summoned to the Wild West and formed a group of criminals known as the Bim Bandits and went by the name Bandito Bimmin. He lead his Bim Bandits to the gold mines of Ol' Prospector Brad. Ol' Prospector Brad hated the Bim Bandits but managed to fend of the Bim Bandits from taking all the gold mines. This story would later get spread to the wider America and cause the California Gold Rush of 1848. Trucker Career Once Bimmin was summoned to earth once again and was hired by a trucking company to transport goods. The trucking company was terrible and had no knowledge of how to properly summon demons. When they summoned Bimmin they didn't properly bind his powers. When Bimmin was summoned he had no way of keeping his powers under control and once he started driving the truck he couldn't control it and it was demonically awakened and became Demon Truck X. At this time Treacherous Tim was on his way to rob the next local gas station when the Demon Truck X with Bimmin inside came thundering past him. Tim saw Bimmin inside and proclaimed that it was "no man". Tim turned his truck around and chased after Bimmin, only to find out that this mysterious trucker had crashed the truck and was no where to be seen. In actuality Bimmin had crashed the Demon Truck X and died. He was then transported back to Hell and had his pay docked once again. He was quickly summoned once again. The trucker company was not happy that he has crashed there truck and that his pay was to be docked in the trucking company. Bimmin then was given another truck and was told to make there this time or else they would dock his pay further. During this time Treachreous Tim had spread the myth of a Mysterious Trucker that had the face of a skull and eyes like fire, who drove a demon truck. Tim proclaimed him to be a Skela' man and that when he encountered this Mysterious Trucker that he was "shaking in his boots" and "quaking in his soul". Bimmin would continue this cycle of trucking and death several times before he would stop being summoned by the angry trucker company. 2011 Bimmin would go see Mr. Poppers Penguins with Death and become severely disappointed. 2K17 In 2K17 (2017) Bimmin first appeared in the modern world under the guise of Brandon the Memelord. He assumed this guise to slip under the radar of the media and blend in with pop culture. Many theorize this is why he is always seen wearing wrestler merchandise. It is unclear who summoned Bimmin and for what reason. Whoever did this summoning ritual sacrificed Goldberg and thus Bimmin was in the real world for a time. Some theorize that it was Remune who summoned Bimmin in a attempt to win the presidential election. 2K19 Bimmin is still around in 2K19 (2019) and is still wrestling. 2K20 Bimmin is still a active roster member and goes on to win the 'Tag Team Championship' Belts with his tag partner President Remune. Wrestling Career It is never stated who trained Bimmin in the art of wrestling but it is assumed that the wrestlers that originated from Hell have most likely mentored Bimmin. Relationships Death Bimmin has known Death for many years. After hell underwent a reform, Death and Bimmin first met at the water cooler in the office they work at in the Ash Tower. Many antics have ensued since then and they now consider each other work mates. Death was there when Bimmin first went on the Purgatrain and it went wrong becoming Purgatrain X. Death was the one that called for help. Remune Remune and Bimmin have worked together a lot. It was a popular theory that Remune is the one that keeps summoning Bimmin in order to gain leverage in the presidential election. This was made clear when they shuck hands on live television forming the tag team known as the DangeroUS Alliance. Since then Bimmin has won most matches for Remune in order to make him "down with the kids". Remune also possess a library book that Bimmin forgot to return and acidentally left on earth and then died. This was thousands of years ago. Since then this book was taken as a religious artifact and stored deep within the Vatican archives. Later on Remune would use his presidential powers to take the book from the Vatican and summon Bimmin although this has never outright been said by Remune so it remains "speculation". Nuk Nuk has an interesting relationship with Bimmin. Bimmin is only friends with Nuk at certain times. This is dependent on what is in control of Nuk. If the demon within Nuk is present everything is fine as Bimmin knows the demon inside of Nuk and is friends with him and has known him since the days before the corporate hell reform. However the opposite can be said for when the angel takes over. When the angel takes over it tries to purge demons such as Bimmin on sight so Bimmin hates it when this happens. As for Nuk the person no one is quite sure where Bimmin stands on him, but it appears that hes probably fine with him. Llayd Llayd is the HR (Hell Resources) for the Ash Tower floor that Bimmin works on. Bimmin hates him and has attempted to kill him almost every time he has seen him. Beelzebutt Beelzebutt is Bimmins manager on the floor of the Ash Tower Bimmin works on. Beelzebutt often requests that Bimmin slaps his ass just like he requests that off everyone else. He also reminds him that he is his Beelzeboss. Robin Robin is a recently claimed soul who is the newest staff to be assigned to the floor of the Ash Tower that Bimmin works at. Bimmin dislikes Robin as he receives all the praise from Beelzebutt and received a promotion before Bimmin even though Bimmin had been there for several thousand years and Robin was only there for a month. Lynette Lynette is a SJW (Succubuss Justice Warrior) and Bimmin finds this thoroughly annoying just like everyone else in the Ash Tower besides death. Powers and Power Levels Bimmins powers give him the rank of X, but only in certain circumstance. Depending on how Bimmin is summoned and where he is summoned too depends on what happens. For example Bimmins powers are fine amongst the denizens of Hell as he is one of its natives however on earth he can become a very big problem without the proper summoning techniques. Demonic Influence As with a lot of demons the longer they reside in one area the more they twist the land to reflect Hell. This also makes it easier for other demons to enter earth if this happens for a long period of time. This effect can be stopped by either removing the threat from the area and allowing the land to naturally heal over time or have a form of holy consecration take place. Bimmin possess this power and it can be locked away with the correct summoning rituals. If Bimmin enters another realm without limiters in place either through poor summoning or through a portal this power reeks havoc when left unchecked over time. Teleportation Bimmin possess the power to teleport. This was seen when in wrestling he could appear in the ring at a moments notice and when he would seemingly be backstage one moment and then at the entrance ramp the next. This is a common power among demons. Fire Bimmin has control over fire. Being a demon from hell this is no surprise. This includes breathing fire and fire resistance. Trivia * Although many say that Goldberg was killed in the summoning of Bimmin from hell this actually isn't true. A tiny Goldberg can be seen trapped on the back of Bimmin's jacket. * Bimmin and Remune seem to be connected in some way even if they don't know it. * Bimmin doesn't appear as heavy as he is, this is because he is weighed down by his sins. Images Bim4.png|Bimmin leaving Goldbergs locker room after being summoned by an unknown person 2.png|Bimmin leaving the same room in 2K20 Bim2.png|Bimmin in the ring about to summon hellfire for his enterance Bim1.png|Bimmin on the enterance ramp BrandonTheMemeLord.png|The Brandon the Memelord disguise bim3.png|Bimmin wearing a mask Bimmin.png|Fanart of Bimmin WWE_2K20_30.png|2K20 Bimmin full render WWE_2K20_35.png|Bandito Bimmin full render WWE_2K20_38.png|Bimmin with enterance attire share-external.png|Bimmin with the 'Tag Belt' being escorted to the ring 11.png 10.png 9.png 8.png 7.png 1bim.png 6.png 5.png 4.png 3.png Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K17 Category:WWE 2K19 Category:Heels Category:Evil Characters Category:Hell Category:Living Characters Category:Short Characters Category:Supernatural Entities